Beautiful When
by TheDoc811
Summary: This is a new area for me. Cameron/OC. I don't own House. Please review if you think I should update. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she saw him, she was sitting at a bar after work.

"You a doc?" he asked, noting her white lab coat.

"Yes," she answered, not expecting a conversation to follow.

"Me too," he replied.

"Where?" The stranger was young, about her age. He was tall, had dark brown hair, and was wearing a blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tie.

"Princeton Plainsboro," he looked like he was in good shape, and she was surprised to see him alone. Many women would find him to be a 'catch'.

"What department? I work in Emergency Medicine," she didn't want to sound strange, so she'd told him where she was.

"I'm an attending in the Psych Ward," It seemed funny to her. She'd been in the ER for over a year now, but she'd never met this psych attending. He continued, "I'm new," The psychiatrist drank another mouthful of beer, almost reading her mind at the same time, "Just transferred here from a county hospital."

"Why?" The word slipped out of her mouth before Cameron could stop it. "I'm sorry. It's not my business."

"My wife died there," he answered, topping off the drink and ordering another.

"I'm sorry," Cameron looked down and doing as the stranger did, finishing her beer.

"It's fine," he waved the bartender over, "Another drink for the lady, on me."

"You didn't have to do that," Cameron's objections were ignored as another bottle was slid her way.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, looking at her, "So why are you drowning your sorrows?"

"Long day," she turned, "You don't look like you're drowning anything."

"Long year," he threw some cash on the counter, "I guess I'll see you around then."

Allison Cameron watched him go, almost wishing he'd asked her out or told her his name.

---

"You called for a psych consult?" He was leaning against the doorframe in the ER the next time she saw him. He looked pretty much the same, except his shirt and tie colors had changed to black and white respectively.

"Why do I have a feeling that you've been standing there for a while?" she smiled back, reassuring the patient before walking over to him.

"What can I say?" he straightened to his full height, "I like people-watching," he walked over and leaned closer to her to glance at the chart, "What's up?

"Thirty-five year old female. Recently gave birth, but she refuses to go anywhere near the baby, saying that it's demonic," Cameron rolled her eyes, "She's delusional." Cameron handed him her chart.

"I'll admit her on one condition," He looked it over before signing it. "Dinner."

"You have to tell me your name."

"Noah Field," He reached out a hand, and she took it, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Allison Cameron."

"How do you-"

"The beautiful ER doc who dealt with House for three years, who hasn't heard of you?" He kept grinning as they walked to the admit desk, "What time are you off?"

"Seven," She pulled several charts off the rack before staring at the board, "Not that busy tonight, so I might get off early."

"I'm off at six-thirty," Noah backed away, aiming towards his newest patient's room, "Pick you up down here at six-forty."

"Okay," she called after him, smiling. Then, she realized she had a date and needed to clean up some. 'Good thing no one's thrown up or bled on me today.'

--

Noah showed up in the ER at 6:40, as promised, along with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," he greeted as she walked out of her office with her coat. "Ready?"

"Depends," she smiled, "Those for me?"

"Maybe," he smirked back before handing them to her.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, smelling them. Then, she looked up at him, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he reached out an arm, which she took, and they left.

Noah had decided on a casual restaurant for their date. In Allison's opinion, he did everything in a gentlemen's fashion. He held the door. He took her coat. He pulled out her chair. However, at the same time, Noah maintained his roguish, yet charming, grin.

Ten minutes later, the couple ordered. Silence overtook them soon after.

Noah decided to break the ice with a question, "Why does everyone call you 'Cameron' instead of Allison?"

"When I worked for House, he called all three of his fellows by their last names," she shrugged, "Guess it stuck."

"Yeah," he didn't want another silence, so he tried to think of something to say, "What made you decide to work in the ER? Aren't you an immunologist?"

"Yes, but there weren't any positions available in Immunology after I stopped working for House, so I took my current position in the ER," she replied, "What about you?"

"It's kind of funny actually," he laughed, "I started out in emergency medicine. I even made it to my first year of residency before I decided that I was more interested in the mind. So I started over in Psych."

"So you know how to run a trauma in the ER?" This little bit of information interested her. He nodded, and she said, "Had you stayed in the ER, you'd probably have my job."

"Maybe," he answered, "How is it that you aren't married? You're beautiful and smart and funny."

Cameron blushed, "You're not so bad yourself," he grinned as she continued in a lower, more somber, tone, "I had a husband. He died of cancer."

"I'm so sorry," his voice dropped to match hers, "My wife died last year after a psychotic patient took her hostage."

"How did you get back on your feet so fast?" she questioned.

"Natalie would've wanted me to move on," he smiled wistfully, "I think of her everyday, and I know that she'd already be complaining that I haven't gone out with someone already."

"It took me awhile before I went out with somebody after my husband died," said Allison.

"Allison, is it true you went on a date with House?"

"Did you really have to bring that up?" she laughed.

"Just want to know if he's the competition," he shot back, seeing she wasn't serious.

"It was a long time ago, and it went horribly," she answered the question, "but I don't regret it. However, that time in my life is over. I've moved on." And she had. House was a good man, but he'd never admit it. They could never be more than what they were, and both parties were okay with it.

Dinner came, and they ate, laughing and enjoying the other's company. Noah drove Allison home when she realized she'd left her car at the hospital.

"No problem," said Noah immediately, "I'm on at six, and I believe that you are as well."

"Are you stalking me, Noah?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, you're just so pretty..." He laughed, "I'll pick you up here at quarter to six?"

"Thanks," she kissed his cheek, "I'd like to do this again."

"Forget about your car?" he quipped.

"No," she laughed again, and Noah smiled. "Go on another date."

"Me too," he replied. "See you tomorrow."

She watched with a smile as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, no reviews, which makes me sad. I know that the majority of fan readers like House/Cameron, and I do too. Please read and review.**

The next morning, he gave her a ride to work, but the ride wasn't without a detour. They picked up two cups of coffee before going in. She thanked him again for the ride.

They didn't see each other that day at work, but he found her in her office the day after.

Noah stood in the doorway without making a sound. He watched her as she filled out some paperwork. Allison was biting her lip in concentration, and he let his eyes wander, taking in her white blouse, black vest and black pants. Her hair was tied back and flowed down her back.

He noticed the office didn't have many personal effects. There was a picture of her and her family, a clock that read 5:30, and her diploma on the wall. The flowers he had gotten her sat on her desk in a nice vase. He smiled, knowing that she would look up, see the flowers, and think of him.

After five minutes, he decided to make his presence known, "Hey, hey," he said softly. She looked up and smirked. "Are you free for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was just finishing up some paperwork," she replied.

"I know," Noah walked over and sat on the edge of her desk, "I've been here for about five minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, "Does it have to do with your 'people-watching' fetish?"

"No," he replied, "You're beautiful when you're working."

Cameron blushed, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. It's a fact," he stood again, "Dinner?"

"Sure," she gathered her stuff and threw it into a black laptop case.

"My place okay?" He'd actually marinated two steaks, so he was hoping she'd say yes.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Are you cooking?" he nodded, and she smiled, amused.

"You don't think I can cook, do you?" Noah questioned. "Let me 'wow' you."

"Oh fine," she gave in, "I can always call for a pizza."

"You'll like it; trust me," Noah smiled, knowingly. No woman could resist a man that could cook.

They drove separately because their shifts started at different times the next day, so he couldn't give her a ride. When they arrived, Noah offered her a glass of wine while he prepared their 'feast'. She looked around the apartment after he refused to let her help.

"Is this your wife?" she asked, pointing to a picture of Noah and a brunette.

"Yeah," he smiled at the memory coming to the front of his mind, "We were in Utah skiing that year. She'd never gone skiing before, and we'd just fallen after I tried to hold her up."

"Don't have great balance, huh?" she smirked.

"Apparently," he answered. The steaks were in the oven by then, and he'd just finished with the bake potatoes, so he put them on the rack to cool. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Smells good," Cameron walked back into the kitchen. She went to refill her glass of wine when she slipped on the small rug. The glass went flying into the air while she slammed into Noah. They both fell, and she landed on top of him.

"Why Allison! I didn't know you were so forward," he smirked while she blushed and smacked him lightly on the chest. Then, they realized how close they were. Noah leaned up, and she leaned down for their lips to me. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss became more passionate. They'd been lost in their world for at least a minute when they were interrupted by the timer going off, signaling that the steaks were done.

She got up first, "I'm sorry. The carpet slipped."

"Damn wood floors," he smiled, "though I didn't really mind having you on top of me."

She blushed again before replying, "I guess that proves that you really don't have great balance."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" he smiled, taking their dinners out of the oven. They were cooked perfectly, and he put one on each plate with a baked potato.

They sat at the table, each enjoying the small feast.

"These are really good," said Cameron, "You definitely destroyed my doubts of your culinary skills. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My dad taught me and my brothers how to cook, saying that it was the best way to a woman's heart," he explained. Dinner didn't last long, and they soon adjourned to the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," she replied, looking at the large collection of DVDs that lined the shelf under his TV. "As long as I get to pick it."

"Be my guest."

Allison selected a romantic-comedy that had been bought by Noah's first wife. Cameron was surprised to find that he didn't complain about her choice of a chick flick and welcomed the thoughtfulness.

Noah put in the DVD, and they sat together on the couch with his arm around her shoulders as she leaned on his chest. He fell asleep first, his head drooping to rest on top of hers. She smiled and continued to watch the movie, but she too soon fell under the Sandman's spell.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up the next morning, and Noah looked at his watch. It was 5:30. He had to be at work in half an hour. Sneaking out from under Cameron, he noticed how peaceful she seemed. Pulling a blanket from a pile near the couch, he covered her with a blanket before kissing the top of her head and went to get dressed.

Then, he left a note on the table near her jacket, making sure it was visible. He read it over:

_Cameron—_

_Good morning. Hope you slept well. I had to be in at 5:30, but I had a good time last night. Please lock the door behind you. I'll see you at work. _

_Noah_

_PS_

_You're beautiful when you're sleeping. _

Then, he left, wishing he'd been able to sleep a little bit longer. It'd been the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

Cameron woke an hour and a half later, giving her enough time to go home and change before her shift at eight. She noticed that Noah had left but soon saw the bright yellow post-it note he'd left near her jacket. Rising, she tried to flatten the wrinkles on her clothes before reading the note and smiling.

She realized that she hadn't slept this well in a long time. The couch was more comfortable than she'd thought—or maybe it was the company.

Her car was waiting, and she drove back to her apartment. She changed and thought about the previous night. She had slipped, falling and taking Noah with her. They had kissed, and she had thought it would go further, but that blasted timer had interrupted them. Normally, Allison Cameron's policy was to not sleep with a man on a second date, but Noah Field was different. He had lost his wife similar to her loss of her husband.

Cameron's musings were cut short by the familiar ring of her cell phone. It was Noah.

"Cameron," she tightened her belt and grabbed her keys, ready to leave for work.

"Hey," Noah's voice came through the speaker, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," she smiled, "What about you?"

"Better than usual," he answered, smiling though she couldn't see him, "Your head's quite comfortable."

"That's something I haven't heard before," she stifled a giggle. "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," he replied, "Lunch?"

"Sure. Bye," she flipped her phone closed and left for work.

Noah Field decided that this was the worst day he'd ever had at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Two of his patients had thrown up on him. At first, he'd had a change of clothes, but the second time, he was forced to change into a blue pair of scrubs.

He didn't get called down for any consults in the ER that morning, which disappointed him because he wanted to go see his favorite immunologist, but another attending was on call.

Noah glared at the clock each time he looked at it. It seemed to mock him with how slow it went. Once, he did it with a patient in the room, and Noah's glaring unnerved him, so he asked one of the residents if 'Dr. Field should be in this bed instead of me?' Needless to say, Noah stopped glaring at the clock while the patient was there.

The ER was as busy as ever, and she smiled at the familiarity of it all. She welcomed change but also enjoyed stability. Work was normal, but Noah…Noah was new, fun, and interesting. Cameron could get used to this man in her life.

Time seemed to slow, and Allison was tempted several times to call maintenance to check on the clock, but she decided that her phone, computer, and wall clock couldn't all be wrong. Eventually, lunch came, and she was relieved to find Noah waiting in her office after a particularly bloody trauma.

"I thought I locked that door," she smirked as he played solitaire on her computer.

"You did," he clicked the mouse once more, and she saw the screen empty. "I won."

"I'll buy you lunch as your reward."

He stood, grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair. "Now, that wouldn't be very chivalrous of me, to let you buy lunch."

"Chivalry is dead."

"Good point."

As they left, Allison asked, "Why are you wearing scrubs?"

"A patient puked on me," he scowled, "Twice."

Cameron couldn't help herself; she started laughing, "I'm sorry. It's just funny that someone threw up on you. That and the way you said it, I couldn't help myself."

Noah did see the humor in it and started laughing as well. Some of the nurses stared at them, wondering who the man was with Dr. Cameron.

The pair went to lunch at a local café but avoided talking about what had happened the night before in the kitchen when she had slipped, but the meal was enjoyable anyway, leaving both parties laughing and wishing that they didn't have to return to work.

**A/N Thank you for your fantastic reviews. **

**Jules: This is my first CameronOC fanfic to, so I'm glad you like it. **

**Baby_boy: Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Madeline: Thanks so much for the compliments, and I'm glad that you're excited for Noah and Allison's future. **

**AirDragon717**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't know if I said this, but I don't own **_**House. **_

The next day, Friday, Allison didn't see Noah, but she called several times. He didn't answer, and she was worried that he was ignoring her. She managed to put him out of her mind when there was an accident on the highway.

At the end of her shift, Cameron walked upstairs to the Psych Ward. She found the Head of Mental Health Services, Nicolas Johnson and said, "Nick, have you seen Noah Field?"

"He called in sick today," he replied, "When I spoke with him on the phone, he sounded like he'd been crying."

She went back to her apartment and called him again. When he didn't answer, she left a message, "Noah, it's me. I haven't from you all day, and I'm getting worried. Call me."

So many questions bubbled in her head.

Why had he been crying?

Why wasn't he returning her calls?

Should she be angry or worried?

The last one she knew the answer to. She should be worried, despite the fact that she wanted nothing more to be angry. She found her computer, realizing why he'd be crying. Pulling up Google, she typed in 'Noah Field' as well as the county name.

An article popped up, and she read it, holding back sorrow and sympathy for her new boyfriend.

_On November 12, Princeton County Hospital lost one of its doctors in a tragic hostage situation after a schizophrenic patient took several doctors hostage. The Head of Mental Health Services, Noah Field, suffered a great loss. His subordinate and wife, Natalie Field, was killed by the patient holding several others hostage. After her death, the police shot and killed the kidnapper. _

The article went on to explain the details of the situation, and soon tears swelled in her eyes. She got into her car and drove to his house.

"Noah!" she called through the door, "Noah, open up!" When he didn't, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair, "Dammit. Thankfully, House taught me how to pick a lock."

The lock clicked open, and she barged into his apartment. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. Then, she heard vomiting coming from the bathroom.

"Noah," she rushed in to see him kneeling on the floor, leaning over the toilet. "I found out about your wife. She died a year ago today."

"Uh-huh." He vomited again, his limbs shaking.

She grabbed a towel from the sink and wetted it. "My husband died of cancer six months after we were married," Cameron pulled him back, so she could wipe his face. "I can still remember the first anniversary of his death," she sighed, "I didn't go into work, but I didn't drink. I stared at his picture, crying until I ran out of tears. Joe found me lying next to his picture. He stayed there with me until the next morning."

"That feels good," he leaned against the wall. "Your husband, did he suffer?"

"He did two rounds of chemotherapy," she answered, her eyes filling with tears, "We decided to stop, and he died soon after."

"The schizophrenic patient had a gun," he revealed, tears spilling down his cheeks, "He'd been shot and taken to the ER. We admitted him, and he was complaining about the pain," Noah took a deep breath, "His morphine was maxed out, but he freaked out when we refused to give him anymore. Natalie was in the room when he pulled out a gun."

"Did he shoot her?" Allison questioned carefully.

"Not right away," he answered, "After an hour, he shot her. The police had had no way in, but they busted the door down when they realized he'd actually shoot a patient," he stared down, "Nat was rushed down to the ER, but it was too late."

"Help me get you up," She pulled his arm over her shoulder and managed to lift him off the floor with some help from him. They walked to the bedroom, and she sat him on the bed, "Lay back." He obeyed immediately, and she saw that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"My head, it hurts," he moaned, and she noticed that he'd been drinking. Thankfully, she managed to find an aspirin and handed it to him with a glass of water.

"Drink." He did so without question. She moved to leave the room.

"Allison," she stopped and turned at the sound of his now raspy voice, "Thank you." Then, he fell asleep. She kissed his forehead before getting up and clearing the apartment of empty bottles and any signs that he'd been sick.

Then, Cameron rested on the couch, waiting for him to wake. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. The next morning, she was awakened by the smell of breakfast permeating the apartment.

"Good morning," he walked over with a tray with orange juice, eggs, and pancakes, "Thanks again for everything. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's fine," she answered, taking a bite out of a pancake, "How's your head? You seem more cheery."

"I've managed to dull it to minor pain with the assistance of a cup of coffee and another aspirin," he answered. "and I decided that the best way to honor Nat is to live."

She motioned to the pancake, "Chocolate chips?"

"Who doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes?" he answered with a smile, a great improvement from the day before.

"My mom used to make them every Sunday when I was a kid," she smiled and took a drink of the orange juice, "I could never make them the same way. Hers were perfect. They were fluffy, soft, and just the right amount of chocolate chips."

"I'm close, aren't I?" he smiled, stealing a piece of pancake with a fork he'd had with him. She nodded.

"Were you planning on stealing a part of my pancake all along?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm pleading the fifth," he stuffed a large piece of pancake into his mouth, managing to smudge a melted chocolate chip on the edge of his mouth.

"You've got chocolate on your mouth," she grabbed a napkin from the tray and wiped the corner of his mouth. He started to lean in to kiss her, but instead he put his mouth by her ear. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," she answered, repositioning herself so that she could kiss him. Noah pushed the tray out of their way and leaned into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to the couch. He was laying on top of her, and they kissed more passionately. He moved from her lips down her neck as she wove her fingers into his hair.

BEEP.

"Ignore it," he muttered, but she sat up anyway.

"It might be the ER," she picked it up off of the side table. It was. "Massive accident. I've got to get to the ER—now!"

"Can I help?" he asked, helping her up.

"Can you still run a trauma?"

"I can handle that," he answered, "I'll drive." He grabbed the car keys, and they made their way to the ER. "You know, you're beautiful when you're stressed."

She blushed again, "Thank you."

"It's true, "he replied, shrugging.

The ER was busy. He jumped into the traumas after an order from Cameron that it was okay to let him perform medical procedures. Noah almost missed the buzz of the trauma room, but he knew it was more tiring.

Later, after it was all over, he was found in the lounge with a cup of coffee. She walked in, poured herself a cup, and sat down next to him on the couch, "How are you?"

"Tired," he took a sip of the coffee, "but exhilarated."

"Thanks for helping out," she kissed him again, in thanks, "Some of the interns and med students were very impressed, especially those who had met you beforehand."

"I'm an old dog, but I can learn new tricks," he replied, grinning.

"You're nowhere near old," she smirked, "If you were, I don't think I'd do this." She kissed him again, this time more passionately.

At the time, one Gregory House was in the ER, looking at patient Cuddy had thought was interesting. She was wrong. He saw someone kissing Cameron in the lounge and, being House, interrupted them.

They broke apart, and his former fellow was the first to speak, "House, what are you doing down here?"

He ignored her and pointed his cane at Noah, "You. Come. Now."

Noah looked at Cameron, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded silently, wondering why the famous diagnostician had come to steal her new boyfriend.

House and Noah made their way to the elevator with the latter assuming that they'd speak in the former's office. Unfortunately, Gregory House was nowhere near predictable. He pulled the emergency stop on the elevator.

"What the hell?" asked Noah, angrily.

"I figure we have about ten minutes before Cuddy gets here," House ignored him, "so I want you to know that if you do anything, anything to hurt her, you'll end up with a fatal wound in the shape of a cane."

"Good to know," replied the psychiatrist, "but I have no intention of hurting anybody, least of all Allison."

"House!" Cuddy's voice rang from the above.

"Damn, she's gotten faster," House grumbled before yelling back, "Don't let the twins too close to the edge, we wouldn't want them to fall!"

Cuddy managed to get the elevator restarted, and when House stepped out, she yelled at him, but he ignored her too as he limped away.

"I'm sorry about him, Noah," said the older doctor, "I would fire him, but he's too good of a doctor."

"I understand Dr. Cuddy," Noah answered with equanimity, "We were just having a friendly conversation."

Cuddy doubted that, but let it slide, "I'll see you around." She walked off.

Noah went to find out if Allison wanted to go for lunch and a movie. After all, it was Saturday, and both had the day off.

**A/N Please review if you want me to update! If you want to see a cartoon version of Noah, go to my profile. The icon is Noah. I wish it had darker brown hair and was created on faceyourmanga. **

**Thanks for all of your great reviews.**

**Chipmunk: I'm glad you like my fic. **

**Larissa: Believe me, neither can I. **

**Jules: There's your picture. I hope you like it. **

**Virgenie: You're the first reviewer to tell me that you wanted one of my characters to jump another.  
**

**AirDragon717**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate the encouragement.**

Allison and Noah grew closer after the anniversary of his wife's death and the massive trauma in the ER. They often met for dinner or lunch, sometimes both. He didn't tell her what House said, only that House had wanted to know how she was in bed.

"Of course," she'd said, "He wanted to know what he missed out on."

They'd almost slept together many times, but someone's beeper always went off or the mood would get interrupted by something.

Two months after they'd first met, he'd decided to take her out on a surprise date, hoping that this would be the night. He didn't broach the subject that they hadn't slept together, and neither did she.

"Where are we going, Noah?" she asked again, the morning of their date, "I don't know what to wear."

"Jeans, heavy jacket, light shirt," he answered, "but I'm not telling you where we're going."

"C'mon Noah," she begged, "I hate surprises."

"You hate not knowing what the surprise is," Noah retorted, "You like surprises."

Cameron glared, "Fine. I don't like not knowing what the surprise is," she smacked him lightly on the chest, "so tell me what it is."

"You'll like it," he answered, "Trust me."

"Alright," Cameron gave in.

"Thank you," he kissed her lightly, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," she answered, "Six?"

"Yeah," he walked up the steps, and she watched him go, wishing she could jump him without getting interrupted.

She left to do some paperwork, finish her charting and was surprised by two boxes on her desk. There was a card as well, so she read it:

_Allison—_

_Got a present for you. This isn't the surprise, but I hope you like it anyway. I enjoy surprising you because you're beautiful when you're surprised. _

_Wear these tonight. _

_Yours,_

_Noah_

The first box she opened was smaller. She gasped when she opened it. It was a gold necklace with a chocolate chip pendant. Then, she laughed, remembering their morning of chocolate chip pancakes.

The second box had a snow hat and gloves. She took this as a hint as to where they were going.

He picked her up at six. They drove to a public park where he parked the car. Both he and Cameron got out of the car, but he pulled a large basket out of the trunk, as well as several large thermal blankets.

"A picnic?" she asked.

"Stop trying to guess," he replied, "It's no fun if you do," he grabbed her hand with his free one and pulled her along with him as he navigated through the park, stopping in a solitary corner.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking disappointed, "Is this the surprise?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," he admonished, jokingly. He walked over to what looked like a snow bank, but as she stepped closer, she found it to be an igloo, "_This _is the surprise."

"You hollowed out an igloo?" she stared at him, "For our date?"

"We can't exactly have a picnic in the middle of the park in the winter, now can we?" he questioned, "This is much more private. That's why I brought so many blankets. They should keep us nice and warm."

Allison Cameron looked at her boyfriend, who was wearing a large grin, showing that he was pleased by her shocked reaction. She stepped closer to him and kissed him, "Thank you. No one's ever built an igloo for me before. I've never even built an igloo before."

"I like to be unique," he answered, happy to see her smile. "Now, shall we?" Noah motioned for her to enter their small, but cold, piece of paradise.

The inside was roomier than expect, though not by much. There was enough room to spread out a blanket and sit up, and they could lie next to each other if they were close enough. Allison realized how much effort had gone into this date and kissed him once more before he laid out their picnic.

Noah had packed sandwiches as well as two thermoses. One contained hot chocolate, the other, soup. Both were still warm. They disappeared as quickly as he'd pulled them out of the basket, and soon the couple sat next to each, a blanket wrapped around them for warmth.

"Thank you again, Noah," she rested her head on his shoulder, "This was," Cameron couldn't think of a word for it but managed to decide on one close enough, "better than amazing."

He kissed her softly, "I'm glad you like it."

And then they were kissing more fiercely than before. She was soon on his chest, wrapped firmly in the blanket, but then it went further, into something both had thought about, but never dreamed of doing in an igloo.

Later, they laid thoroughly wrapped in each other's arms, a tangle of limbs. They had wrapped two of the warm blankets around them and were grinning.

"You know," he said, breaking the silence, "there was an actual reason I brought you here, though the deviation from my plan was much better," Noah smiled, kissing her softly.

"What was it?" she asked, grinning at his touch.

"Move in with me," Noah looked at her, "or I could move in with you. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

"Are you sure you're ready?" she questioned, concerned. It wasn't that she didn't want to move in with him, just that it was barely a year after his wife's death.

"I am," he replied, "more than sure."

"Okay," Her grin widened, "let's move in together."

"My place or yours?" Noah couldn't stop smiling. It was physically impossible. Joy swelled within him, something he hadn't truly felt since before Natalie's death.

"Yours is bigger," she answered, "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course," he looked around the small igloo, before his gaze settled once again on the beautiful woman beside him. She shivered, "You're beautiful when you're cold," she blushed, "but we should get dressed. I don't want you to get sick."

"What about you?"

"Okay," he relented, "I don't want to get sick either."

Together, they began packing her things the next day. He loaded most of his clothes into the dresser, leaving only his work shirts, dress shirts, the occasional suit jacket, and his tuxedo in the closet. He'd been forced to buy the tuxedo for the many hospital charity events after deciding that buying it would be cheaper than having to rent it every so often.

She put most of her clothes in the closet, but he'd left two drawers in the dresser for her as well. Her stuff fit well with his, and the move hadn't even taken a full day, even with the interruptions of passion that occurred.

That night, they lay together in bed. Her head was on his chest, and his hand stroked her soft hair while the other clasped her hand. He wore a pair of pajama pants with an old t-shirt while she wore short shorts and a tank top.

"I can't believe we're done," she said, looking at him, "I thought it would take the entire weekend."

"Yeah," he murmured quietly, "It's gonna be nice to not be so lonely."

"Definitely," she smiled, bringing his hands to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Noah grinned down at her, turning to kiss her lips.

They didn't sleep for several hours.

**A/N I hope I'm not moving too fast. I'm not big on lemon, but obviously there has to be some mention of it, which is why I rated this fic T. I also know that sex in an igloo is strange, but I hope it was somewhat romantic. If not, I apologize.**

**I'm disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 4. Please tell me what you think of both the fic, as well as Noah, who can be seen as my icon on my profile page. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**AirDragon717**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! They were fantastic, and I love everyone's input:**

**Shelby: Thanks a lot for all of the compliments. They're great encouragement. **

**Jules: The move was unexpected, but that's why I skipped two months ahead, just to give the relationship time to grow. It's just when you work with someone, you see them a lot more. I'm glad you like Noah.**

**Francine: Thanks. Noah's my first major OC on , and I'm happy that I'm getting good reactions all around for him.**

**Virgenie: I love reading your reviews. They're so long and give me great insight. Thank you so much.**

**Baby_Boy: Thanks for the idea. I'll take it under serious consideration. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Larissa: The four chapters and two months were long enough. I couldn't wait any longer for Cameron to jump Noah. **

**Ricarda: Thanks a lot for your review!  
**

**Jenny: Thanks for the idea and the encouragement. **

**Thanks for everyone's great comments and ideas. That's what's making me update so fast. Positive reinforcement is good.**

**Just as a side note: the last chapter took place two months after the one before it. I know it seems strange that they're already moving in together, but when you work together, you see each other more, so that was my reasoning. Sorry if it confused you.**

Noah Field hated mornings. He hated having to get up, get clean, and get dressed at any hour before noon. However, ever since Allison Cameron had been sharing a bed with him, mornings seemed to be much better.

"Mmm," he grinned as her lips touched hers, waking him up, "I've told you I could get used to this, right?"

She was straddling him, something she'd done nearly every morning since the move, "You may have mentioned that," she kissed him again, just a bit more passionately.

"Good," he replied as she sat up, "What time are you on today?"

"Right after dinner at six," she answered, "What about you?" Their shifts changed depending on the week or day. Some days he'd be on at the same time, and other times he went on or off when she was doing the opposite.

"Noon," he groaned, realizing it was one of those 'other times'. He looked over to the wooden bedside table, upon which sat a digital clock. Noah despised this clock because it liked to wake him up, or it would show him a time which he didn't want to see. This fell into the latter category, "It's eight. Want some pancakes?"

"Sure," she climbed off of the bed, "but first, I'm taking a shower." Cameron walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"Is that an invitation?" he called, hurriedly following her.

"Why don't you come and find out?" she replied as he stepped into the room.

He was out first to make the pancakes. The couple usually got away with pancakes for breakfast at least three times a week. He cooked them while she cleaned any dishes that had been left in the sink. Then, they'd eat together on the small couch sitting in his living room.

"How are they looking today?" she sauntered into the kitchen. More than once, they had gotten…distracted while cooking and burned the pancakes.

"Fluffy and chocolaty," he replied, "Just how we like them." He flipped two over, removed another from the pan, and poured more pancake mix onto the frying pan.

Allison began to clean the dishes before asking, "Want to meet for dinner?" She poured some soap onto the sponge and scrubbed a plate used the night before, "I could come early, at the end of your shift, and we could grab a bite in the cafeteria."

He grinned, removing another set of pancakes, "Definitely." Noah finished off the last of the batter by licking it off of the spoon as his girlfriend scowled.

"That's unhealthy," she admonished, "It's got raw eggs in it."

"You've got to take risks sometimes," he retorted before putting the bowl, pan, and spoon into the sink. Three pancakes each sat on two plates. "Want to grab a couple of forks?"

"Those and the syrup," she bent to grab the syrup from the fridge as he stepped closer to get a better view. "Are you staring at my ass?"

Noah smirked, "Maybe."

"Don't deny it," she smirked back.

"You've got such a great one," he answered, "I'm just taking advantage of the view."

"Ah," she faked understanding before grabbing their necessary utensils and walking into their living room. He plopped down onto the couch, holding their plates. "How many times have I told not to do that?"

He shrugged, "They've never fallen."

She rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean that they can't fall."

"They won't," he reassured her, passing her the plate of fluffy goodness as a peace offering. "I'm extremely careful."

"You nearly dropped me last night when you carried me into the bedroom," she shot back.

"That was because…" he ran out of excuses.

"Exactly," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he replied, sticking his out as well.

Their 'argument', if it could be called that, ended in laughter.

It'd been a long shift, but it was finally over. Noah was meeting Allison in the cafeteria in three minutes. He threw some paperwork into his bag before hurrying off to the other side of the building.

She sat at their usual table while waiting for him. He was two minutes late, but Cameron wasn't worried. In fact, she smiled as he ran into the cafeteria looking winded, "Did you run a marathon?"

"Didn't want to be late," he wanted around the table to kiss her before taking his seat. She had gotten him his favorite: a BLT. "Thanks."

"No problem," she took a bite of her own meal, a Caesar salad, "Long day?"

"Forty people paged me in six hours," he revealed, "all around the building too. One minute I'd be in the ER, the next in OB to check on a mother who recently gave birth." Noah calmed down and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sorry," she replied sincerely, "I wish we had a psych attending specifically for the ER. It would make our lives and yours so much better."

He brightened, "Allison, you're a genius."

"Why?"

"A psych liaison to the ER?" he answered, "it's brilliant. Most of our consults are in the ER. If someone was always covering it, it would make everyone's lives much easier."

"I'll bring it up the next chance I get," she answered, then glanced at her watch, "See you later."

"Bye," he kissed her, "I'll wait up."

"Don't!" she called, walking off toward the ER.

"I've got to see Nick," he muttered.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this bit up before I went to bed. The entire purpose of this chapter is to give you a look into their daily lives. **

**Thanks for your reviews and continue to review!**

**AirDragon717**


	7. Chapter 7

They had just arrived home from work when the phone rang. She asked him to get it, saying that she was going to change into more comfortable clothes. He nodded, smiling.

"Hello?"

"Is Allison there?" A woman's voice resonated in his ear.

"Yes," Noah answered, "I'll get her."

"Thanks," the woman replied, sounding sad.

He walked into the bedroom where she had just finished changing, "Allie? Phone's for you."

She walked and took the phone from him, "Hello?" her cheery disposition rapidly turned sullen. "Okay Mom. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Give my love to Val and Liam." She collapsed onto the bed, phone slipping from her fingertips and tears glistening in her eyes.

Noah noticed this immediately once he walked back into the room. He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, "Hey," he spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

Tears glistened as they ran down her cheeks. She choked back a sob and replied, "My d-dad, h-he d-died," she collapsed into hysteric sobs, her head burying itself in his chest. He kissed her head and whispered calming words into her hair. Several minutes later, she looked up at him and said, "I've got to go home."

"I know," he nodded, "Do you want me to come? I can stay here if you want…"

"No," she answered firmly, "I want you to come with me. I'll need all of the support I can get." Noah nodded.

"I'll call Dr. Cuddy," he answered, "and I'll book two flights. One way?"

"Mmhmm," she stood and wiped the tears off of her face, knowing this wouldn't be the last in the series of sobbing bouts she'd have in the next few days, "I don't know when we'll be back."

"Go pack," he stood and kissed her, "Allison, it'll be okay."

She took a deep breath and leaned into his embrace, "I know."

"Do you mind packing for me?" he asked, "Just some shirts and stuff. A suit and tie for the funeral, preferably my good black one." She nodded, knowing that he only wore that on extremely special circumstances and appreciated the courtesy.

"I'll go call," he started toward the door, grabbing the phone from the bed and stopped at the door frame, "If you need me, I'll be there for you. Always."

She nodded again, "Thanks Noah."

He stared at her with a tender smile, "Not a problem."

Noah made two calls. The first was to Cuddy. He knew she wouldn't be there, so he left a message, "Dr. Cuddy. This is Noah Field from the Psych Ward. I just wanted you to know that Dr. Cameron has had a family emergency and has asked me to go with her. We don't know when we'll be back. You can reach us on our cell phones. Thanks."

The second was to the nearest airport, and, after hassling with several disgruntled employees, managed to get them two third-class seats on a flight to Ohio, Allison's home state, which flew out at three in the morning, giving them at least an hour and a half to pack.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw that his suitcase was packed before grabbing an old backpack from the closet and deposited his laptop, book, and several other things he wanted to occupy himself on the plane with.

"Allie?" she looked up, "If you want to take anything on the plane with us, put it in this bag. I won't check it."

"Okay," she replied quietly, "Thanks."

"Sure," he went to where she stood on the other side of the bed, her suitcase packed. He wrapped his arms around her again. "It'll be okay," he repeated, "The flight leaves at three. When do you want to leave for the airport? We can get some food there if you want."

She nodded again, "Let's do that. I don't think that I could sit here and think about it."

Noah hated seeing her like this. It was bad enough when she lost a patient in the ER, but this time it was her father. He didn't want to let go of her. She looked like she was going to cry again, and he said, "Allie, it's okay to let it out. Let it out."

And she did. Tears flowed down her cheeks in a sorrowful torrent, wetting the material of his t-shirt. He held her close and did his best to calm her.

An hour later, they arrived at the airport. She was silent and hadn't said much since she had cried earlier. He had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and she had put on a tank top, a light jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"Is there anywhere specific you want to eat?" he asked.

"Wherever's fine," she replied, "I don't know that I'll eat much."

"Allie, you haven't eaten since our break at six," Noah stared at her with concern, "You've got to have something."

"Fine, but not much."

"That's alright."

They walked to the nearest food place, a small Greek fast food restaurant, and she ordered a salad while Noah asked for a gyro. She picked at her food as he inhaled his. Cameron ate about half of the salad she'd ordered.

She stared into space as they waited for their flight to come. At first, Noah tried to read a book but was distracted by his worry. He'd never seen Cameron so distant and wondered if he'd been like this when his wife died a year earlier.

"Tell me about your dad," said Noah, breaking the silence.

She showed a little smile, which warmed his heart, "Growing up, I lived in a small, rural town. Dad owned a bar, and most of our neighbors would come there. When someone ran for election, they'd come to our place. It was like the town hall, even though we had a real town hall. Everyone in the city knew of our bar. My sister, my brother, and I all worked there when we were younger," she paused, wiping a tear from her eye, "It was closed on Sundays and didn't open until five, so Dad would eat dinner with us and then go to work."

"Sounds like you had a good childhood," commented the young psychiatrist.

"I did," Allison agreed, "Some days it would be really slow at the bar, and Dad and I would talk about anything. He never pressured me to talk about boys or school or boyfriends, saying that he trusted me to talk to him if I needed to."

"No wonder you turned out so well," he smiled softly.

"You've never told me about your parents," Allison realized this with surprise, "What about your childhood?"

"My parents are more…complicated," he answered, hoping to change the subject, but the look in her eyes ushered him on, "My dad grew up in high society. Upper class. He's never approved of my lifestyle and always expected me to marry some upper class women and go into the family business. We got along until I told him that I was going to medical school," Noah chewed his lip, "Mom's always encouraged me and wishes that I would visit more, but my grievances with my father make it difficult."

"Did they approve of Natalie?"

"Her and mom were kindred spirits," he smiled fondly at the memory, "but Dad didn't like her."

"Must be rough," she commented.

He shrugged, "I was free the moment I graduated from medical school. Dad paid the way, thinking that I would come to my senses once I graduated."

They traded childhood stories until their flight came. It wasn't a long one, and they soon arrived in Ohio. He rented a car, and the couple drove an hour to her parents' house.

The lights were still on when they arrived. Cameron knocked, and a woman who appeared to be older version of her answered the door.

"Allie," the woman smiled a little, reaching out to give her a hug, "We've missed you," The two women broke apart after a long embrace, "and who is this?"

"Noah Field," he stepped forward to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cameron. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"You must be the young man who lives with Allison," she replied warmly, pulling him into a comfortable embrace, "You answered the phone earlier."

"Yes, ma'am," said Noah, "I'm sorry for your loss."

She nodded before motioning for the pair to enter, "Come in. Allie, your brother and sister are in the kitchen."

"Thanks Mom," Allison pulled Noah into the kitchen where a man slightly older than Noah sat with woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Eli! Val!" The two Camerons stood and embraced their sister.

"Allie," the man said, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," she answered, "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too," said the woman before she noticed Noah standing awkwardly in the doorway, "and who is this?"

"Eli, Valerie," Allison looked to her siblings, "This is my boyfriend, Noah."

Valerie walked over and embraced him just as her mother had, "Welcome."

"Thanks," he replied, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks," she answered.

Then, Eli walked over and extended a hand, "I take it your special if she brought you all of the way to Ohio."

"I won't hurt her," Noah answered evenly, "Sorry about your dad."

The elder Cameron muttered his thanks, and then said, "We should get to bed. Allie, you look like hell and so does your boyfriend."

"I'll take my room," she replied. "Come on, Noah."

"Night all," called the psychiatrist as they made their way up the stairs.

Allison's room was painted a light pink and had a queen size bed in the middle of the room. Her closet sat adjacent to the bed with a dresser opposite of it. Several pictures of the Cameron family littered the room. Noah picked up one of a younger Cameron and her first husband. "Is this him?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's Shaun."

"I'm sorry," he said. Noah felt bad because that's all he could say.

"It's okay," she dropped her suitcase onto the side of the bed. "Let's go to bed. Eli was right, we look like hell."

He lay next to her on the bed, "Well, you're beautiful even when you look like hell."

"Thanks," she blushed lightly, surprised that he still made her do that."

And they fell asleep.

Days passed quickly, and soon it was Friday, the day of the funeral. Allison was dressed in a black dress and sweater. Noah wore a black jacket and tie with a white shirt. She'd only ever seen him wear it once before. He usually stuck to either his tux or a shirt and tie and once again appreciated the sentiment.

"We are gathered here today not to mourn the loss of James Cameron," said the priest. Noah realized that Cameron must be the only one in her family to not be religious, "but to celebrate his life, which was cut short by a terrible disease. The cancer wrought havoc with his body but diminished the love that James Cameron had for his family."

Noah felt Cameron stiffen and knew why. They had been told that James Cameron had died of a heart attack, not cancer.

She welcomed the community's condolences but was in a rage by the time they arrived back at the house. Her mother tried to approach her.

"Allie, dear, he was trying to protect you," Mrs. Cameron tried to calm her daughter down, "after Shaun's death of cancer. He didn't want you to get hurt."

"Then, what am I now?" yelled Allison, "I hurt even more now that I find out later!"

"It was his choice," her mother kept her cool, "It wasn't mine."

"But you still could have told me!" exclaimed the younger woman, "How was I supposed to find out? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually—"

"Forget it!" Allison ran up the steps, and the other Cameron siblings, Noah, and Mrs. Cameron soon heard a door slamming."

"I'll go," volunteered Noah, his tie now undone. He took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door, "It's me," he said softly, "Can I come in?"

His response was a soft, "Yes,", and he entered, seeing a distraught and weeping Cameron sitting on the bed. Noah was instantly at her side.

"It's taken too many people that I care about," said Allison, "First Shaun, now my dad."

"The cancer?"

She nodded and wept into his chest, "I won't let it take you too," she hit his chest lightly, "Don't you dare leave me too."

"I won't," he promised, "I won't."

**A/N Long chapter, huh? I wanted to show that Noah is there for Allison as much as she is for him. Please, please review, they make me update faster. **

**AirDragon717**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for such positive reviews! **

Noah woke first he next morning up next to him, his arm around her waist. He kissed her head before getting up quietly and sneaking out of the room. His watch said that it was eight, which gave him about a half an hour before the other Camerons rose.

He went down to the kitchen and found the necessary ingredients for breakfast and was found cooking thirty-five minutes later by Mrs. Cameron.

"I thought I smelled something," she commented, walking around him to see what was cooking, "Pancakes?"

"Allison said that you used to make them every Saturday," he answered, "Thought that now was as good a time as any to bring back good memories."

She smiled, reminding the young man of her daughter, "I haven't made pancakes since Valerie graduated."

"Did someone say 'pancakes'?" Eli walked in, smelling Noah's famous, according to Allison, chocolate chip pancakes, "Noah, you can cook?"

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty well," Noah took the spatula and shoveled two pancakes onto a plate before handing it to Eli, "Try some."

Eli took a bite and said, "I guess you're not half bad after all."

Mrs. Cameron elbowed Noah, "They always did say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," They laughed, "So you love Allison?" This question threw Noah for a loop, and he had opened his mouth to answer when she continued, "I can see how she smiles when you're around. She hasn't looked like that since Shaun died. Not to mention you look at her the same way."

"I feel…better around her," Noah flipped a few pancakes, "My wife died a year ago in a hostage situation at my old hospital.

"I'm sorry," It then clicked for Mrs. Cameron. She realized what had originally bonded this man and her daughter. They had both lost someone that they had loved dearly. They had faced loss and had drowned in it, but they hadn't let it consume their lives, leading one to the other. "How long has it been?"

"A year," Noah swallowed "but Allison has helped me to come to terms with it."

"I smell breakfast," Val came into the kitchen, "He can cook too," She noticed Allison peaking around the doorframe to see her, "You're so lucky. He can cook, he's sensitive, and he's cute."

Allison smiled softly, "He's pretty great."

Noah turned to Mrs. Cameron, "Can you take over?" She nodded, and he handed her the spatula. "Thanks," he then walked over to Allison and whispered, "Care to talk a walk?"

"Absolutely," she grinned at him.

"How are you?" he asked as he threw on a pair of tennis shoes. She weaved her arm around his, and they left the house.

"I've gotten over it," she replied, "It wasn't Mom's fault, and I can't blame Dad."

"That's good," He looked at her, "Letting go of the blame is good for you."

"Don't go shrink on me, Noah," she admonished, laughing.

The Cameron household was on three acres of land, giving them plenty of room to walk. Her father had gardened, so they walked around there.

"When do you want to go back?" she asked, as they walked around several large cucumber plants.

"Whenever you're ready," he replied. "I specifically asked for extra vacation days, even with less pay, in my contract."

"Two days," said Allison, "Let's head home in two days."

"Okay," Noah answered, "I think your family likes me, though."

"Mom loves you," Allison looked at him seriously, "I don't think she even liked Shaun this much. Not to mention you won Eli and Val over with pancakes."

"How long had you been standing in there anyway?" he asked, "before your sister said anything?"

"Not long," she replied, "but long enough to see you and Mom whispering conspiratorially. What was that about?"

Noah debated telling her. He had been thinking about their earlier conversation. Then, he took a deep breath and spoke, "Allison, do you think we're moving too fast?"

"That's something odd to bring up," she looked puzzled but continued, "but no, I don't."

"Good," she looked relieved as he spoke, "neither do I, but some people might. We've been dating for four months now, and we've moved in together, and I'm here with you in Ohio. We haven't really kept the six-month move-in rule," he paused, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. We both know how quickly people can go, and I won't lose someone else. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, and I won't." Your mom asked me a question this morning, and I finally figured out the answer."

"What was it?"

Noah took another deep breath, then said, "I love you Allison, and it feels good to love you because I haven't felt like this since Natalie died."

She stared at him, tears glistening in her eyes before saying, "I love you too Noah, more than you can imagine," Allison grabbed his hand, "Come on, I know a nice secluded spot."

"I knew I love you for a reason."

**A/N Sorry, it's so short. Please review!**

**Lindsay: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that I'm portraying the emotions correctly.**

**Jules: Thanks for your review. I felt bad for Cameron too and felt bad about killing her dad.**

**Baby_Boy: I don't know how far I'll go, but I do have ideas that go pretty far ahead.**

**Lexie: Glad you like Noah.**

**Virgenie: Thanks so much for your review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks so much for your reviews. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go, but I've ideas. I've got three chapters planned, but those aren't the end chapters. I'm going farther than when they have kids, but probably not until they die. **

**Jules: You're not the first one to mention kids, but I appreciate the positive encouragement. Thanks.**

**Mindy: This is actually my first Cameron/OC too, so I'm right there with you. I enjoy writing it as much as you enjoy reading it. **

**JamesRettich: Thanks for your review because I appreciate it so much.**

**Baby_Boy: It took them long enough, huh? Thanks for your review.**

**Shibby: Glad that you're enjoying my story, and thanks for the review. **

Noah and Allison returned from Ohio two days later. Nothing seemed different to those they worked with. Flowers appeared mysteriously on Allison's desk, and Noah would often be found in the ER, even without being called down.

No one noticed that anything had changed until the night of a charity event. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her in all of the right places. It had taken all of Noah's restraint to keep himself from jumping her there and then. He wore his tux.

"Can we leave early?" he asked, n the drive there, "'Cause I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to restrain myself?"

Cameron blushed, "Noah, we've got to stay as long as we're obligated. We're both senior attendings., "he pouted, and she laughed, "We'll see."

"Fine," he continued pouting, "See if you get pancakes in the morning."

The hospital was filled with people, including beneficiaries, doctors, nurses, significant others, and interns who figured that they already fit in. Tonight was the "Movie Premiere" benefit, complete with a red carpet.

He parked the car and tossed the keys to a valet, who Noah recognized as a medical student that had been on his psych rotation two weeks previously. Cameras flashed as the tuxedo-clad man and dress-wearing woman stepped onto the red carpet.

"I don't know that there was going to be photographers," he muttered, leaning to whisper into her ear, then putting on a million dollar smile, even waving.

She murmured back, 'I didn't either."

The couple finally made their way into the building, "And here is the couple of the hour!"

Allison stared at Noah and mouthed, "House did this!" before actually yelling, "House!"

"Yes?" The diagnostician asked innocently.

"Why?"

"You love each other," he answered simply.

"Do you even know what love is?" Cameron asked.

"You tried to explain it to me a while ago," House replied, then pointed his cane at Noah, "You hurt her, you die."

"I love her," he called back, and so it was made public.

"Everybody lies," House stepped down from the platform.

"That was—interesting," Noah turned to his girlfriend, offering his hand, "Dance?"

"I'd love to," she took his hand, and he led her onto the dance floor, "House is out of character.'

"Do you remember the time when there was a massive trauma in the ER?" Allison nodded, "Well, that was the first time."

"I never pinned House for protective," said Cameron.

"I suppose he has his moments," replied Noah, "He's human, after all."

"There have been times when I have had doubts of that," she laughed, "Dinner?"

"Definitely," he answered, "What do you want for a drink?"

"Aren't you coming with me for food?" she questioned.

"Do you need me to protect me from other doctors?" he asked, teasingly.

"Wouldn't you want to stake your territory if someone hit one me?" she retorted.

"I'm pretty sure that House's threat allowed me to 'stake my territory'," he walked off to get drinks for them while she weaved her way through the crowd in order to find food. "I'll have a virgin iced tea," Noah leaned on the open bar, "and a glass of red wine," The bartender quickly handed him his drinks.

Cameron had found a table and loaded a single plate with food in no time. He wondered how she had acquired such a great supply of food in the little time that they had been apart but shrugged it off.

"I missed you," he said, sitting down and handing her glass of wine.

"You can't be away from me for more than five minutes," she quipped.

"What can I say?" he answered, "I'm whipped."

'I missed you too," she leaned across the table and kissed him before passing him one of the two packs of silverware and inviting him to dig in.

The charity event went well, but the couple ended up ducking out early, something about not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

**A/N Sorry that it's short. It's more of a filler chapter, so I didn't really plan anything for it. Please review. They help me to update faster. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's a chapter that I hope all enjoy and find slightly comical. **

**Thanks for all reviews: **

**Jules: I haven't decided what the kids will be yet, nor have I decided when, so it might be awhile, though I'm sure I'll do it. Thanks for your review!**

**Ruby: Thanks**

**Shila: Here's your update. Thanks for the compliments.**

**Ribery: Enjoy! Thanks for the review.**

Noah and Allison were lying in bed, and he was kissing her neck when her pager went off. She moved to get it but had trouble making sense of the words as he feasted on her neck.

"Several traumas and not enough staff," she complained, "I've got to go in."

"Want some help?" he asked, hoping that if he came in, they would be back to their comfortable day off in no time.

"Sure," she kissed him, "I'm gonna take a shower, wanna come?"

Noah grinned, practically jumping from the bed, "Definitely."

Their combined shower took a little longer than usual, due to _extenuating_ circumstances. Cameron was out first, but Noah soon followed. He threw on a pair of jeans as well as an old band t-shirt.

Allison was wearing something slightly more formal. Her attire was made up of a light blue sweater over a white oxford shirt and a pair of jeans. Seeing her, he threw on own of his dress shirts before grabbing a tie at the last minute. .

"I'll drive," said Allison, commenting on the untied tie around his neck.

"You don't trust me to drive and tie a tie?" he smirked.

"No," she smiled back, stealing the keys from his hand by distracting Noah by kissing him, "Let's go."

The ER was crowded when they arrived. Noah jumped in, only sparing a wink for Allison. He worked on two traumas, one with the other senior attending in the ER. Both Noah and Cameron's heart went out when a young boy came in with glass embedded in his liver on the case that they worked together. The little boy was stable, and the OR was quite busy that day, so he was to wait. The boy was soon asleep from exhaustion.

Cameron had gone up to the OR with another patient, and the parents of the young boy hadn't arrived yet, so Noah decided to stay with him. His hands were in his pockets, and he felt the soft, velvet box that he'd bought a week before:

_Allison had been working that night. Noah went to three jewelers before he found one that had a ring that he'd even consider buying for her. It was a small, family-owned shop, and the owner had been present during his visit. _

"_Are you looking for something specific?" the older gentlemen asked, "May I assume that this is your first time buying a ring?"_

"_My second," answered Noah, "but I still don't know what I'm looking for."_

"_Well," the jeweler pulled a row of rings from the display case, "What about one of these?"_

_His eyes scanned the rows before settling on a gold ring with a single chocolate-shaped diamond in the center, "This one," Noah glanced up, "It's this one."_

"_Fantastic choice," the jeweler carefully picked the ring out of the case before asking, "Is there anything that you would like engraved on in?"_

"_Yes," Noah grinned, "I know exactly what to put on there."_

Noah pulled the ring out of his pocket, fingering it carefully. He began to think out loud, figuring that no one would hear, especially Allison.

"How do you propose to a woman who's already been proposed to?" he spoke to no one, therefore not expecting an answer. "I really want to do something out of the ordinary for you Allison Cameron, but I can't think of anything," Now, he spoke to Allison, knowing that she wouldn't hear him.

"What?" Just then, Allison came back into the trauma room, "Someone from transport met us on the way to the OR and took the patient up."

He nodded, having shoved the ring back into his pocket, "Nothing, just wondering what's taking his parents so long to get here," Noah motioned to the young boy.

"They were an hour away at a wedding," she replied, "He was staying with the family that came in with him."

"I'm going to check on my other patient," he kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Allison watched her boyfriend exit the room before pulling a small stool next to the boy and taking a seat. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and was surprised to see him stir, "Hi there," he blinked when she spoke, "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," he answered, "Is that guy who just left your boyfriend?"

Cameron blushed before nodding.

"He really wants to marry you," said the little kid, "but he doesn't know how to ask."

Allison stared at him, before saying, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

The boy nodded as the immunologist pushed the doors of the trauma room open. Noah was standing at the reception desk, signing various papers

He turned, seeing her approach and grinned, "Hey."

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, "Yes!"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

'"Yes, I'll marry you," she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I'm confused about what just happened, but that's okay," he carefully set Allison down on the counter of the reception desk before kneeling down and pulling out the ring, "My wife died a year ago, and I didn't really move on until I met you. Now, I wake up every morning thinking of you, and I'm thankful that you're in my life. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"I already said yes, you idiot!" she kissed him again.

The ER broke out into applause, and Doctor Cuddy, who had appeared sometime during Noah's proposal, said, "Go home, you two."

"Thanks Dr. Cuddy," said Noah, escorting his new fiancé toward the doors of the ER, stopping only at the doors of the trauma he'd left not ten minutes before.

"Hey kid," the boy looked up, "Thanks." The boy broke out in a smile.

The couple left the ER to pursue other celebratory activities.

**A/N Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed the engagement of Noah and Allison. **

**Review, please!**

**AirDragon717**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Glad that you all enjoyed their engagement! **

Noah and Allison were enjoying breakfast when the doorbell rang. Doctor Cuddy had insisted that the newly engaged couple take the day off to celebrate. It was eleven, and they had just gotten out of bed. He started on pancakes immediately while she made coffee. Noah agreed with House when he said that Allison's coffee was the best.

"I'll get it," said Allison, already walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, love," he called.

She pulled the door open, "Hello."

A couple in their fifties stood in the doorway, and Allison instantly recognized them. The woman looked remarkably similar to her son, giving him her hair and eye color, while the man gave Noah his broad shoulders and height.

"You must be Noah's parents,' she greeted, "I'm Allison Cameron."

Noah had heard Cameron say 'parents' and immediately snuck up and wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped a little at his touch, which did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"Mom," he smiled, "Dad. You didn't tell me that you were coming."

"We can't visit our son?" the older man asked.

"Of course, but the apartment is a bit messy," Noah inwardly groaned, then realized they were probably wondering what Allison was doing there, "This is Allison Cameron, my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" his mother asked incredulously, "My little boy's getting married?"

"Yep," Noah answered.

"Please come in," Allison shot a look at him before pulling him out of the way.

"What about that other woman?" his father asked, "Nicole?"

"Natalie, Dad," Noah hid his anger, "she died a year ago. _Mom_ came to her funeral."

"Well, maybe if you had joined my business, she wouldn't have died," Mr. Field shot back.

Allison felt Noah's anger flare up and calmed him by placing a hand on his chest, "Noah, why don't you go and check on the pancakes?"

"I turned the oven off when I came to check on you."

"Pancakes?" Mrs. Field stared at her son in surprise, "You can cook pancakes?"

"I learned how to cook quite a few things in while I was in medical school," Noah answered.

"Mrs. Field—" Allison started.

"Dear, call us Liz and Nolan," Liz laid a hand on her husband's knee, "You're joining the family."

"Liz," she repeated, "would you or Nolan like a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Mrs. Field.

"It is," said Noah, "Allie makes the best coffee I've ever tasted," he smiled warmly at her.

Cameron blushed, "How would you like it?"

"Black," answered Nolan.

"Two teaspoons of sugar," said Liz.

"I'll be right back," Allison rose and retreated to the kitchen.

"She's wonderful, Noah," his mother looked him honestly. "Where did you meet her?"

"Work," he grinned, "She's in the ER."

"How long have you two been going out together/' asked his father.

"Five months," Noah replied, "but I love her."

"Are you sure?" his father asked, "aren't you afraid that you're going to lose her too? She's in the ER where they could be guns or something."

"Dad, there's just as much risk in psych ward," he sighed, "I know you don't like her, but could you at least pretend. I'm happy for the first time since Natalie died."

"I'm sure we could find you a nice woman who is better suited for your status," he answered, just as Cameron walked in. No doubt had she heard what his father had just said, exemplified by her immediate retreat.

"Allie, love," Noah stood, glaring at his father, "Could you guys just leave? I'm sorry Mom, but I need to find Allie."

"I understand," she walked over to hug him, "Your father is an idiot. She's great."

"Thanks, Mom," Noah reached out a hand, "Dad."

"Keep it in mind, son," Nolan Field escorted his wife out of the apartment.

Noah turned toward the bedroom, sensing that she was there. He pulled a pancake from off of the stack he'd already cooked when his parents arrived.

"Allison," he found her curled near their closet, "Love, don't-don't listen to Dad. He never understood."

"There's got to be someone better for you," she let loose another torrent of tears.

"Look at me," he tugged softly at her chin, pulling her eyes up to look at him, "I love _you_, Allison Cameron. You're perfect in every way, and I know that _I_ don't deserve _you_."

"I'm _damaged_," she stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You sound like House," said Noah, "and I'm just as 'damaged' as you are, but you're not damaged. You're beautiful and amazing and perfect."

Allison smiled, "He always said that I liked damaged people," she leaned up to kiss him, "I love you too."

"You're okay?" he questioned. She nodded, "Ignore my Dad, okay? I've said it before, but he and I don't get along."

"I'm okay," she replied.

Noah suddenly remembered something, "Hey, did I ever show you what I put on your ring?"

"No," she stared at him, surprised, "We were a little distracted yesterday with other things."

"Good things," he answered, remembering "Look at your ring, the inscription."

"_Love you, Feed you, Never Leave you," _she laughed, "This is amazing and sweet, Noah. Thank you."

"It's true," he kissed her softly, "Pancake?" He held up the plate he'd hidden behind him.

"Only you would bring up pancakes at a time like this," she laughed, kissing him harder as she grabbed a pancake from the plate beside him. They broke apart, and she took a bite of the pastry. "Feed me you do."

**A/N**

**Madlin: Thanks so much for your review. I haven't decided the sex of the baby let, but I'm leaning that way. Plus, the baby is a little far off. I'm planning the wedding, doing the actual wedding, a honeymoon, married life, and eventually kid. That's the plan so far. Who knows what will come up?**

**Jules: Glad you enjoyed that. Thank you always for your continual reviewing. They encourage me. **

**Ribery: Thanks for both the compliments and the review. **

**Annabel_Rebecca: A poll definitely sounds like a good idea. I'll think about it. Thanks for your review. **

**See above review reply ^ for insight into what should happen. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**AirDragon717**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm a poor artist, so if you, my awesome readers, would like do some fanart for _Beautiful When_, I'd be willing to choose the best for a small prize of choosing the sex of Noah and Cameron's baby, and possibly something else I haven't decided. Tell me if you'd be interested in this contest, and I will decide whether or not to actually hold it next chapter. **

Allison Cameron remembered planning her first wedding with fondness. She was excited to begin working on her second wedding just as much.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" her soon-to-be husband rolled over to face her as they lay in bed, "It's not my Dad, is it?"

"No," she answered, turning her head to look at him, "We're getting married."

"If you still want me," he leaned over, kissing her, "What about the wedding? Big plans?"

"Not yet," she replied, "Maid of honor and such and such.'

"Who?"

"Val," Allison scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest and allowing him to stroke her hair, "Any ideas for best man?"

"Well, it's between my cousin," said Noah, "and my best friend, neither of whom you met, but I'm sure that they will love you."

"Eli's going to walk me down the aisle," revealed Cameron, "I just wish D-dad was here to do it."

"I know," he kissed her head, "I know."

She took a deep breath, pushing sorrow out of her system, and then said, "It's Saturday, let's do something."

"I've got a plan," he grinned, "so we'd better get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise," Noah laughed at her annoyed glare. "Trust me."

"I do," she rolled her eyes, "but I like knowing where we're going and what to wear."

"T-shirt and jeans, love,' he replied, standing up and searching through the closet for an old baseball shirt and jeans, as well as a baseball hat.

* * *

Three hours later, they arrived at a siphoned off area in an airport. Cameron gazed with awe as Air Force jets streaked over her head.

"An air show?" she exclaimed, grinning, "you brought me to an air show!"

He nodded, sharing her grin, "I come here every year, and I had a feeling that you'd like it."

"I love it," she answered.

"Come on," Noah tugged at her hand and led her to a small group of people. "Allison, this is Jack and David.'

"Noah's my best friend," A black-haired man who looked to be about Noah's age stood, as did the redheaded woman next to him, "I'm Jack, and this is my wife Jenny," both smiled and reached out their hands.

"That's a gorgeous ring," said Jenny, "Noah needed help picking out one for Natalie."

"Hey!" Noah interjected, "You didn't need to tell her that."

The other man, who shared Noah's red hair, "David," he took Allison's hand and kissed it, "I'm Noah's much more attractive cousin."

"Can you cook?" she asked, blushing as Noah scowled.

"Yes—"

"Stop hitting on my fiancé," complained Noah, stealing Allie's hand from his cousin's grasp, "Every year the three, now four," he motioned to Jenny, "come and watch the planes."

At the mention of the aircrafts, Thunderbirds raged overhead. The show lasted three hours during which the group, especially Allison, who had never seen an air show before, enjoyed the show completely, even if Allie and Noah were covered in popcorn from a popcorn fight that he'd started.

"I'm pretty sure that I have popcorn down my shirt," she whispered, laughing.

"We could find out," he answered at the same volume, just with a more suggestive tone.

"They're right there," she hit him lightly, "Would you like to join us for a cup of coffee?" This question she directed at Jack, Jenny, and David.

"We would," said David, but we've got to get back, "I've got a pallidotomy on Monday."

"And we've got a trial," Jack, Jenny, David, and Noah met while they were in college, then all went off to graduate school.

"Another time then," replied Allison, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Definitely," the couples and David separated.

"So don't you think that we should find that popcorn?"

* * *

It was Sunday, and it was two AM, so technically it was Monday, and Noah was asleep. He had finally managed to collapse onto a bed in an empty exam room somewhere in the hospital. He couldn't even remember where.

Cameron joined him there at two-thirty. She was just as tired. They had worked on various wedding plans all day and hadn't really come to make any major decisions, except that they wanted to decide on which cake as soon as possible.

"You two," it was House, "Get up."

"House," Noah groaned, "Go _away_."

The diagnostician poked the psychiatrist with his cane, "Up."

"Fine," he replied, "Allie, love, get some sleep, I'll be back."

"Both of you," said House.

"You can't possibly need both of us," retorted Noah, "I'll go."

"Come on, get up," Another stab from the older doctor.

"We'll both get up," said Allison, "I can't sleep because you two keep arguing."

"Come," House motioned with his cane, "Let's go."

The couple went to the Doctor's lounge where they were greeted by a bunch of doctor's yelling "Surprise!"

"You threw us an engagement party?" asked Cameron, "House?"

"A cripple can't exactly jump, now can he?" snarked the diagnostician.

"It's not only an engagement party," said Nick, the head of mental health services, "but we want to officially tell you that you have been selected the newly created position as ER/Psych liaison."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" Noah asked Allison.

"No, this the first I've heard," Her smirk gave her away immediately, "Fine, I suggested it to him a couple of weeks ago."

"And I thought that it was a great idea," continued Cuddy.

"Thank you," he shook Nick's hand and hugged Dr. Cuddy, before turning to Allison and wrapping his arm around here, "I'll thank you later." They shared a small grin.

Everyone was there. Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Wilson, and everyone else they knew who worked at the hospital. They ate cake, opened various types of presents, and laughed.

They returned home late, and even more tired. A party at two AM does that to people.

**A/N Okay, so review if you think my little 'contest' is a good idea and if any of you would participate. Thanks! Please review. **

**AirDragon717**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**A/N Okay, I'll do the contest I mentioned in my last AN. If you have an entry, send it to kaito kid sama 1412 gmail . com. (Remove the spaces). Also, I have a poll pertaining to what color the bridesmaid dresses should be, so please submit any color you choose.**

Thanks for all reviews that I have gotten.

**Jules: Glad that you're enjoying. Thanks for your review.**

**Virgenie: Here's the newest chapter, and thanks for you review.**

**Ribery: I don't know when their baby will come; it will probably be awhile. **

**Baby_Boy: I hope I haven't gone too out of character for House.**

**Annabel_Rebecca: Thanks for your review.**

**Madlin: Thanks!**

**JamesRettich: It'll be nice to see your entry. Thanks for your review. **

**Linda19: Here's your update, and I'll still think about the poll, but the prize is more of a decision. We'll see. **

His head was resting on a catalogue of wedding stuff. He vaguely remembered falling asleep there the night before as he and his soon-to-be-wife, who was sleeping in a similar position, flipped through books, deciding on place settings and flowers and buffets.

Noah yawned, "My neck is killing me." He rolled his head on his shoulders, "Oww..."

"You okay?" Allison raised her head, turning it to look at him, "Now, I see why you're in pain," She looked the clock on the wall, "We've got an hour before our appointment at that cake place."

"I'll go change," Noah managed to stand up, groaning because of his neck's stiffness.

"I will too," she too rose, "I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful when you're a mess," he kissed her softly.

"I'm getting dressed," she walked to the bedroom, and he followed her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist when he caught up.

"I love you," Noah rested his head on top of hers, placing a kiss on her head.

She leaned her head back to look at him, "I love you too."

"I can't wait to get married," he whispered, smiling contentedly.

"Neither can I," she grinned back at him.

"We could go to Vegas," he answered, "I hear Elvis does a great wedding."

She laughed, "Your mom, my mom, Eli, and Val would kill us."

"Probably," he laughed too.

Then, their alarm went off. Well, technically, it was Allison's iPod, reminding the couple of their appointment.

"Care to dance, milady?" he separated from her before bowing and offering his hand.

She grinned, "I would love to dance."

They swayed around their room before realizing that they had a half an hour to change and get to the cake place, which was located fifteen miles away.

* * *

Somehow, they managed to arrive only five minutes late.

The assistant, Lucy, presented them with a tray of various types of cake.

"I like the vanilla," said Allison, "and the angel food cake."

"The chocolate's good," replied Noah, "but I do like the angel."

"Angel it is then?"

He grinned, "We could try more cake?"

"I'm stuffed as it is," answered Cameron, "How about we go home and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

And so they left after ordering a three-layer angel food cake with vanilla frosting.

Walking out of the store hand-in-hand, Noah spoke, "Want to order something to pick up on the way home?"

"Chinese?"

"You read my mind," he grinned, kissing her. He called the closest Chinese place, so they grabbed their food on their way home and stopped at a video store for a movie.

"You pick," said Noah.

"I picked last time," replied Allison, "You pick."

"I'm fine," he retorted, "You pick."

"Noah, pick, or you can sleep on the couch," she smirked.

"That's low," he answered, "but fine. How about _21_?"

"What's it about?" she asked.

"True story about card counters in Las Vegas," he replied.

"Sounds good."

They rented the movie and went home.

The rest of the day was spent eating, enjoying each other's company, and not doing anything remotely related to their wedding.

**A/N I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, and thanks again for the reviews from the previous chapter. I'm excited to see any entries for this little contest (the prize has yet to be officially decided)**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**AirDragon717**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**_Fabiola_: I don't know when they'll have a baby, but they will, eventually. Thanks for the review!**

**Jules: Thanks for the input!**

**Linda: Thanks for giving me your opinion.**

**Virgenie: Thanks for the review and the input. **

**Ribery: We'll see. Thanks for your review.**

**Madlin: I appreciate your opinion. Thanks for your continuous reviews.**

**creative-writing-girl13: I do too. Thanks for your review.**

**wiis: Noah is one of my favorite characters ever as well. Thank you.**

Both Noah Field and Allison Cameron were worried. They were getting ready for an important dinner—with both of their parents. Nolan, Noah's father, didn't like Cameron, while her family loved him.

Noah had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant and they had begun to get ready. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, tie, and jacket. She was wearing a very nice, yet not a tight, black dress.

"Are you sure that we can't skip dinner and stay here?" he asked as he tightened his tie.

"Unfortunately, yes," she walked over and stood in front of him, pulling a piece of white fuzz from his jacket before leaning in to kiss him, "Ready?"

"No," he grinned.

"Come on" she sighed, pulling on his tie.

"Ow, Allie," he complained, "You're choking me."

"If you keep up," she teased, "then you won't choke."

"For an empathetic doctor, you're pretty cruel," he retorted before grabbing her arm and spinning her so that he was facing her. He kissed her softly, "You know that you're beautiful even when you're trying to kill me."

"I wasn't trying to kill you," she admonished, still blushing from his comment, "Let's go."

The restaurant was crowded, and Noah's parents had been waiting outside. Nolan, Noah's father, stood off to the side and motioned for his son to join him.

"Are you okay going with my mom?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, "Don't like your dad psych you out too much."

"I'm a psychiatrist," he smiled, "That's pretty hard to do."

"See you soon," she kissed him quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Noah replied before watching her go off with his mom, thinking that he got the short end of the stick.

"Noah," his father reached out a hand.

"Dad," he shook it.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"Why would I?" Noah asked, "I love Allie. We're getting married. We're happy."

"There's someone better for you," the older man replied, "I just want the best for you."

"She is the best for me, Dad," Noah looked at his father and saw concern. He knew that Nolan Field cared, but he also knew that he believed in the whole 'status' thing, "She lost her husband to cancer. You wouldn't believe how she helped me cope with Nat's death."

"Still-"

Noah cut him off, "I don't care if you don't like her, but don't criticize her and be polite. That's all I ask," then he dealt the killing blow, "Dad, if you do one thing that offends her or her family in any way, then we're done. I won't talk to you or see you. That's it. Mom is the only reason that we see each other because you don't approve of my lifestyle."

"Fine," his father relented.

Father and son entered the restaurant where Allison, Liz Field, Eli, Valerie, and Allie's mother, Sadie, were seated.

Noah took his seat between Allison and Valerie so that he was facing his mother who was surrounded by her husband and Sadie. Eli sat in a chair next to his youngest sister.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Cameron," said Noah, ever polite.

"Please dear," she answered, "I insist that you call me Sadie," Noah nodded, a pleasant smile on his face, "We can't believe that Allison's getting married again."

"Thanks to you, I lost twenty bucks," Eli grinned, "We had a bet going around on when you two would tie the knot."

"I won," Valerie smirked, "but Allie, you never told us how he proposed. Was it romantic?"

Noah laughed, "Not exactly."

"Tell us," said Liz.

Cameron nodded, "He was in the room with a patient that he thought was asleep and ranting because he didn't know how to propose."

"Turns out the patient was awake," Noah sighed, "so he told Allison that I wanted her to marry me, but I didn't know how to ask."

"And I went out and said 'yes', while he had no idea what was going on," she laughed. The group laughed.

"Then, I did the whole big-romantic-speech thing," he finished, "and she obviously said 'yes'."

It didn't go unnoticed that the couple was practically finishing each other's sentences. Eli decided that he would not beat up Noah, and he might not threaten him, but that was up for debate.

Valerie was happy to see her sister in love again. She was a little bit jealous; Allison had gotten lucky in love twice, but she had yet to find a suitable guy to settle down with.

Sadie Cameron already knew how much this young man loved her daughter.

Liz Field noted with approval that Allison hadn't tried to change him, but instead each had adapted to the other's needs.

Even Nolan Field found himself liking the immunologist.

It was a successful night.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short. If anyone wants to do fanart for Cameron & Noah, that would be welcome (I can't draw for the life of me). Send it to my email in the author's note in Chapter 13). Please tell me either in the poll on my profile page or in a review what color you'd like Cameron's bridesmaid dresses to be. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**AirDragon717**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry that it took me longer than usual to update. Please tell me in a review, the poll on my profile, or both what color you'd like for Cameron's bridesmaid dresses.**

**wiis: Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter meets expectations.**

**quigely: Thanks for the encouragement. **

**creative-writing-girl13: I'm glad that you enjoy this.**

Noah was upstairs, giving a report to Nick when the call came. He was in a relatively good mood, excited for a Friday night spent at home with his soon-to-be wife.

"Hello?" he excused himself and opened his phone.

"Dr. Field?"

"Speaking."

"Can you come down to the ER?" It was Robert Chase. Noah didn't know much about the surgeon, except that he had dated Allison a year before.

"Do you need a consult?" he asked.

"No," the Australian doctor answered, "Cameron's in trouble."

"I'll be right there," Noah replied hurriedly, "Nick," he poked his head into the office, "I've got to go. There's an emergency downstairs. Allie's in trouble."

"Go," the Chief of Psychiatry uttered the word, but Noah was already gone.

He took the steps two at a time, a determined look etched upon his features. He refused to lose another woman that he loved, especially like this.

The ER had been evacuated. Thankfully, it had been a slow day. According to one of the nurses, a frequent flyer had come in, looking for drugs. He pulled a gun on Cameron when she put him on a placebo.

"Where is she?' he asked hurriedly.

"She's in there with him," the nurse replied solemnly, grabbing his arm when moved toward the exam room, "Be careful. He fired a shot, but it came through the world. It broke through an IV bag."

"I don't care."

"Dr. Field," the nurse cautioned, "SWAT is on their way."

"Dr. Field," Dr. Cuddy appeared upon Noah's arrival in the ER, "A word?"

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, "Fine."

They moved to Cameron's office, where a tall, African American man was waiting.

"Noah," Cuddy motioned to the stranger, "This is Captain Rogers. He's in charge of the SWAT team that was sent here."

"Dr. Field, we are going to try our best to get Dr. Cameron out of there safely," the man put on a reassuring face.

"Are you going to use a bomb like you did for the last hostage situation?" asked the Dean of Medicine.

"Most likely," answered the captain.

"Let me talk to him," said Noah, "I'm a psychiatrist. It's what I do."

"No," said Dr. Cuddy, "I'm risking another of my doctors."

"Dr. Cuddy," Noah turned to his boss, "Please. Allison's in there with some psycho. I won't lose her."

"Captain?"

"He might be able to," he pulled a radio from his belt, "Get me a vest in here immediately."

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it, Dr. Field," cautioned the SWAT captain.

That's when another SWAT team member entered, holding a bulletproof vest in one hand, "Here you are, sir."

"Very good, Williams," he held the vest out to Noah, "Good luck."

Noah cautiously approached the door of the exam room where his fiancé was being held hostage. He looked a copy of the chart that had been given to him, "Mr. Santiago?"

"Who is it?" an enraged voice screamed through the door.

"Noah?" Camerons' voice soon followed, "Don't you dare try to come in!!"

"I'm gonna get you out of there, Allie," he called back, before again looking at the chart, "Mr. Santiago, you said that your head was throbbing and your hands have been shaking?"

"Yes," the man yelled, "but no one will give me any meds!"

"Mr. Santiago, you're experiencing what's called withdrawal," said Noah, "You aren't getting the amount of drugs that you're used to. Giving you more is a temporary solution. We can get you into a rehabilitation center that will help you long term."

"I don't care!" the man raged, "just give me my damn morphine, and I'll be fine!" he paused, as if thinking, "If you don't, I'll kill her."

"Let me talk to my boss," replied Noah, "I'll be right back," he hurriedly to Camerons' office, which had been turned into a meeting place for those involved, "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"What if I take in another placebo, and you blow the door while I put in the IV?"

"Far too dangerous," replied Cuddy, "He might shoot you while the bomb goes off."

"Not if I hit him with Haldol before I put it in," he retorted, "I'll tell him it's to numb the area."

"What if he doesn't believe you?"

"He's a drug addict going through a painful withdrawal," Noah answered with ease, "Please.'

Cuddy saw Noah's eye pleading with her, before saying, "Can you do it, Captain?"

"It's risky," he replied, "but it may be our best bet."

"Good," Noah left but soon returned with a syringe of Haldol and everything he need for the IV.

"Get the explosives," ordered the captain, "Hurry up and set them around the door."

Noah went to the exam room, "Mr. Santiago, I have your morphine. Can I come in and give it to you?"

"Noah, no!" cried Cameron.

Noah winced as Santiago replied, "Hurry up," he opened the door and allowed Noah to slip in."

"Just have a seat on that bed over there," said Noah. The man who had taken Allison hostage was young, maybe thirty, but he had a haggard look in his eyes. His hands were shaking, almost violently, "You won't feel a thing," he set the IV bag off to the side and picked up the Haldol, "This will numb the area where I'll insert the morphine."

"She," the kidnapper motioned to Allison, who looked haggard and frightened, but otherwise unharmed, "didn't do that."

"Most doctors don't," replied Noah, "It costs extra for us to use drugs like this on patients, but I want you to be comfortable," he cautiously slipped the needle into Santiago's arm, then began prepping for the IV. Immediately, the bomb went off. Noah pushed himself from the kidnapper, grabbing Allison and pulling her to the ground. He covered her head and waited for the SWAT team's entrance.

They entered immediately, aiming their guns at the unconscious kidnapper, who was lifted and cuffed on to a stretcher.

Noah stood, reaching out a hand to help her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, launching herself into his arms, "Thank you."

"I couldn't lose you too," he answered, resting his head on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, glancing up at him.

He pushed some hair out of her eyes before kissing her softly, "Let's go home."

"Yeah."

The couple left the ER, encountering Drs. Chase, Foreman, and, surprisingly, House.

"Cameron," the Australian doctor drawled, "Are you okay?'

"Yeah," she answered, "Noah saved me. Thanks for asking, Robert."

"Can you tell Dr. Cuddy that we're going to take few days off for Allie to recuperate?"

"Of course," replied Foreman, "One of us will."

House just stood there, observing the exchanged glances and reciprocations of love that the two shared.

Noah and Allison entered their apartment and collapsed onto the couch, both too tired to make it to the bed. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, and she scooted as close to him as possible. Both were content, happy that they had made it through the trying situation.

**A/N I just wanted to mention a few things about my fic. **

**1) Takes place before Season 5, I think.**

**2) Cameron and Chase had broken up maybe a day or two before she met Noah. That's why she said it had been a 'long day' in the bar scene during Chapter 1.**

**3) Foreman, Chase and Noah get along fairly amicably. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**AirDragon717**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, but I think you're really gonna enjoy this chapter. Quick note: I decided that David would be Noah's best friend instead of his cousin. Jack's the cousin now.**

**wiis: I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. I enjoy your reviews as much as you do my story, I think. **

**Jules: Thanks so much for your continuous reviews!**

**creative-writing-girl13: Sorry for scaring you but know that I could never kill Cameron. **

"Noah," David nudged his best friend, "Noah?"

The psychiatrist looked up to see everyone, including his almost-wife and a confused priest, staring at him. He was too busy staring at Allison. She was wearing a strapless white dress that had settled in a small pool around her feet. Noah closed his mouth because he was pretty sure that just seeing her had a) caused him to drop his jaw and b) made him forget that he was at his wedding!

He blinked, remembering that Eli had walked Allie down the aisle, and that David and Valerie were the best man and maid of honor respectively. Jack had walked with Jenny, who had become fast friends with Allie. Drs. Wilson and Cuddy seemed to be unusually close, while House and Thirteen had been just he opposite.

Both of his parents were smiling at him—well, as much of a smile as he can get from his father, and so was Mrs. Cameron. Eli was looking at his sister, but he appeared to pay extra attention to a certain secretive fellow.

Then, Noah realized that he had totally lost track of where he was in the ceremony, "I do?"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest, and Noah inwardly sighed, "You may now kiss the bride."

And he did. They tried to tone it down in front of everyone, but it was more of a celebration than a kiss. They were officially husband and wife.

Everyone clapped. Those who were married smiled with experienced wisdom, and those who weren't smiled and wished to be in the bride and groom's shoes.

Noah and Allison jogged down the aisle, hand in hand before loading into a small car that would take them to places where they'd take their wedding places.

An hour and a half later, they were at the reception and had already eaten. The MC then said, "Will the bride and groom please come on the dance floor and have their first dance as husband and wife?"

Noah offered a hand to his beautiful new wife, and together they slow-danced to Massive Attack's _Teardrop _(**A/N Couldn't think of a better song. Sorry). **They glided around the dance floor, smiling serenely at each other.

"I love you," he murmured as they swayed to the music.

"I love you too," she answered, leaning her head back to kiss him.

Noah glanced around the floor. The rest of the wedding party, excluding House, who had been replaced by Eli, had joined them on the floor. David and Valerie were dancing together and so were Eli and Valerie, Wilson and Cuddy, and Jack and Jenny.

"Your brother's dancing unusually close with Thirteen," he commented, "I thought she and Foreman were going out."

"They broke up a couple of weeks ago," she answered, "They'll be good together."

"Not as good as us," Noah smiled, "We just got married."

"Yeah," she replied, grinning softly, "We did."

"Didn't think I'd ever get married again," he revealed, "Then, I met you."

"What about me?"

"You were so…different," Noah shook his head, "Something about you. You care so much, but something just drew me to you."

"I'm thankful for whatever it was," she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Can I cut in?" It was Eli.

"Of course," said Noah, "I'll be back for you, love." He went off to the side, where he found Thirteen standing alone near the buffet, "Hi. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she replied quietly, "So you're the groom. I don't see you much."

"I'm a psychiatrist," he answered, "I don't really get around to House's area much. That and he doesn't like me much."

"But he was one of the groomsmen?"

"We've started to get along better," Noah paused, "but it also meant a lot to Allie."

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked, and he nodded, "I wish I could find someone like that."

"You looked like you and Eli were getting on quite well," he replied.

"I can't have any kids, and I work insane hours," she sighed, "I don't think it would work."

"The Huntington's," he realized, "Have you ever retested yourself?"

"Why?"

"The blood tests aren't always right, Remy," he retorted, "They can make mistakes, being created by humans and all."

"Why should I get my hopes up?" she asked in a huff, "Again."

"There's always a chance," Noah smiled.

"I guess," she smiled, "Thanks Noah."

"Anytime," he reassured her, then saw Eli walking over, "Looks like he's up for round two. I'll see you later."

Noah looked around and saw his cousin dancing with his now wife, so he went to find his sister-in-law.

They were soon dancing, "Congratulations, brother-in-law."

"Thanks," he replied, "but you seemed pretty cozy with David."

She smiled, "We'll see."

"Can I steal my husband?"

"Normally, Allison," David's voice booming over the speaker interrupted them, "I'd say go ahead, but unfortunately, he convinced to do a speech, which I hate, so you all have to watch me make a fool of myself."

Everyone laughed, and Noah said, "So get on with it."

"I remember the day Natalie died," the mood dropped from joyful to depressed, "I went to the hospital, and I saw her body. I didn't think he'd come back from that, but he did. I'm sure that that's thanks to Allison. She's done so much, and I hope I find what they've got. To Mr. and Mrs. Field!"

"Does he know that I'm not changing my name?" Cameron murmured.

"Nope," he smiled, "He said that he was going to make a fool of himself, so who am I to stop him."

"You're mean," she grinned.

"To the Honeymoon then?"

**A/N Well, they're married! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.**

**AirDragon717**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks for your reviews!**

Remarkably, both Allison and Noah's flights and hotel reservations were in order. They had agreed that it wouldn't be surprising if their families forgot to make plans.

Allison sat on the by the window with her husband's head resting on her shoulder. She had already nodded off and felt refreshed and ready for their honeymoon.

It felt odd for her to think about this vacation as their honeymoon because, like Noah, she hadn't expected to get married again, but the mysterious doctor in the bar turned out to be her second chance at love. He wasn't different from her first husband, Shaun, but he was nowhere near being a clone.

Noah Field was a calm, collected, and, dare she think it, sensitive man. He understood, and that was what first drew them together and was left her wanting to spend more and more time with him. Now, almost a year later, they were on a plane married and on their way to their honeymoon.

He had suggested a visit to Europe for their vacation, and she had quickly agreed, having gone to a tropical place on her first honeymoon and knowing that he was too energetic to spend two weeks on the beach nearly every day. Plus, she had always dreamed of a romantic Parisian getaway.

"Allie?" Noah yawned, "Are we there yet?"

She smiled, "Almost."

The plane touched down in Paris, and the newlyweds hurried off, both hungry, having only eaten a light flight meal and a light drink since their departure from Princeton nearly fourteen hours earlier.

"Food?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, grinning, "We're in France."

"On our honeymoon," he added, kissing her, "Where do you want to eat?'

"Let's grab our bags, then go to somewhere near here," she answered.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her to the path marked 'to baggage'. They had taken three suitcases. One had gone with a backpack onto the plane as a precaution. Both had lost luggage before.

It was raining that day, but it didn't ruin the couple's joy. In fact, they danced around in the rain after lunch and before returning to their hotel room to dry off—among other things.

"Where to, love?" Noah asked, rolling over the next morning. Jet lag had already messed up their sleeping schedule, so they hadn't fallen asleep until early the next morning.

"Eiffel Tower?" she suggested, and he nodded.

That day they traveled through the city during the day and returned to the hotel room at night to spend some quality time together.

One night, they were sitting out on the balcony of their room, gazing out over the city.

"It's a good thing that I took French in high school," said Allison, "Otherwise, we'd be stuck."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you still remember how to speak it," he replied, his hand clasping her hers, "Look at this city."

"It's gorgeous," she finished.

"You're beautiful when you think something is more beautiful than you," Noah answered, making her blush.

"I wish we could just stay here," she finally said after they fell into a comfortable silence.

"We can, if you want," Noah smiled, "instead of going off to England and stuff."

"I'm afraid to miss out," she bit her lip, "but it's such an amazing city."

"Allison," she turned to look at him, "We can come visit another year. If you want to stay in France, I will support you. It's a good idea. We get the full-on dose."

Allie nodded, "Okay. I'll call hotels in the morning."

"It is the morning," he showed her his watch.

"You know, I would've said that you were crazy if you had told me that I'd be sitting on a balcony, married, with you a year ago," she commented.

"That reminds me," he rose, "I'll be right back." Noah re-entered their room and returned before a minute had passed, holding a red package, "Here."

"What is it?"

"Groom's present," the psychiatrist answered, "Open it." Cameron tore the paper, revealing a silver bracelet with several small charms on it, "A beer bottle for when we first met, a stethoscope 'cause you're doctor, another small chocolate chip for our favorite pancakes, and wedding rings for obvious reasons."

She edged closer to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him hard on the mouth, "Noah, this is so sweet! Thank you."

"My pleasure," he kissed her back.

They spent the next week and a half in France before being forced to return to PPTH.

**A/N Sorry, it's late and short, but I've got sort of plans for the next chapter. Please review and vote in the poll in my profile or review to tell me your answer. The question is: should Eli (OC; Allison's brother) and Thirteen get together? Should David (Noah's best friend) & Valerie (Allie's sister)?**

**I appreciate your reviews. **

**Meso: Thanks for reading this over for me! I'm glad that you like it. **

**creative-writing-girl13: I know; took them long enough, huh? Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing. **

**wiis: I like Teardrop too, but I had been hoping to come up with something more romantic. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AirDragon717 **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. I've got a somewhat plan for the future. **

**wiis: Thanks for your review. **

Allison was surprised to come into work one day with Noah and see her brother still in town and kissing Thirteen.

"I thought he was at home," she commented, smiling as she noticed the content grin on her brother's face.

"Apparently not," he wrapped an arm around her, "and judging by his ruffled hair, he's been 'busy'."

She looked at him in horror, "I did not need to know that."

They walked over to the budding couple, where Remy and Eli had broken apart, "Hey," The older Cameron smiled.

"Hi," she answered, "I thought you left."

"Well," Eli nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Remy, who smiled encouragingly, "Allie, Noah, I moved here. I found a really great job after fixing one of your dad's friend's cars, Noah. He offered me a job as a supervisor testing and fixing cars."

"Wow," Allie recovered from her surprise quickly, happy for her brother, "do you need anywhere to stay?"

"We're dating," Thirteen interjected, "Eli's been staying with me."

"Oh," Cameron paused in surprise, then smiled, "Congrats."

Noah grinned, knowing that Allison was really happy for her brother, whose grin was at least three times as large as hers. The psychiatrist wrapped an arm around his wife, "We should go out sometime, the four of us."

Eli nodded, "That sounds like fun. If it's okay with you, Rem?"

"Sure," she smiled, leaning on the elder Cameron, "Tomorrow?"

"Definitely," answered Noah, "We're working a shift that morning, but after a good rest, we should be up and ready to go, right?"

Allison nodded, then her pager went off, "We've got to go. There's a MVA coming in. Looks nasty."

"See you later, sis," Eli grinned happily.

Noah and Allison walked off to face the difficulties of the multiple victim accident.

The next night, the two couples met for dinner at a small burger joint near the hospital. Remy had just finished her shift and found Noah, Eli, and Allison waiting for her with a coffee marking her seat next to Eli.

"Sorry, I'm late," she offered a tired smile, "you know how House can be."

"Yeah," Allie rolled her eyes, empathetically, "He's obsessed with his puzzles. I can remember a few nights where I sleep in the oncall room, waiting for test results."

A waitress came around, and the four ordered.

"So how's married life going for you two?" Eli asked.

"It doesn't really feel different from before," Allison answered, "We've been living together for awhile, but marriage just gives it a sense of permanence, you know?"

"From what I've heard, mostly from Mom," he replied, "That's what it's supposed to feel like."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything," Noah leaned down, softly kissing Allison's head, his arm already wrapped around her.

"Me either," she smiled contentedly.

Eli and Remy looked on at the couple, both knowing that they both hoped to find what the immunologist and the psychiatrist had.

Later, as Allison and Noah walked down the street to their car, Noah said, "They look happy."

"I don't think I've seen Eli grin that much since before Dad died," she answered, "Who would have thought that he would find her at our wedding."

"Everyone was pairing off there," Noah laughed, "Dave and Val, Eli and Thirteen, Wilson and Cuddy, House and his Vicodin."

Allie smirked, "I think that happened a long time before our wedding."

"Maybe," he replied, knowing that she was right.

They reached their car, and he unlocked it.

"What would you say if I wanted to get a pet of some sort?" he asked, turning to look at her once they reached a red light.

"I'd say that it depends on what kind of pet," she replied.

"A dog," he paused, "or a cat."

"I'm allergic to cats."

"No, cat? Okay," he furrowed his brow, "You'd think that would be in your medical records."

"You looked at my file?" she exclaimed, astonished.

He shook his head, "No, but it was funny to see your reaction."

She smacked him, then returned to the subject of a pet, "Why the sudden interest in pets?"

"I was talking to one of the kids in the MVA yesterday, and he said that he was glad that his dog hadn't gotten too hurt in the crash," Noah explained, "and the dog reminded me of the one I had before medical school. Natalie was allergic, so we didn't get one."

"First off, you had a dog in the ER?" she glared, "Pets aren't allowed."

"Allie, this kid needed his dog. You would've done the same thing," he retorted, "I know you."

She relented, "I would have."

"So what do you think?"

"About getting a dog?"

"Yeah."

"It would be a lot of hard work," she answered, her brow now furrowing in concentration, "but it would be nice to have some extra noise around the house."

"Really?"

She grinned, "Let's get a dog."

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update. Please tell me what you think of Eli/13 & Dave/Val. Vote in the poll I have too. **

**AirDragon717**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry it took so long! Please review, I haven't had any recently. **

**Enjoy! **

All was quiet in the Cameron-Field apartment. It had been a long week for Allison and Noah, making both tired. They hadn't had time to get a dog as they were thrown into a rush of work after their first day back. Cameron was swamped with patients, and, though Noah was the ER-Psych liaison, he was still in charge of rounds in Psych, making him go up there once a shift for almost an hour. However, whenever he was down in the ER, Allison was often doing paperwork.

But they were still as close as ever. Notes from Noah would find their way onto her desk, flowers too, and she'd do the same for him, sans the flowers.

"Noah," Allison murmured, slowly opening her eyes, "We're on in half an hour."

"We can be there in fifteen minutes." In fact, they had done that before, "Let's go back to sleep." He turned his head, leaning down to kiss her head.

"I'm a mess when we get ready in fifteen minutes," his wife complained.

"You're beautiful when you get ready in fifteen minutes," he amended.

"Come on, let's go," she groaned, placing her hands on his sides. She pushed.

"You think that you can push me off of the bed?" Noah asked, smiling, "I'm a foot taller than you, love, and I weigh much more."

"I can," she smirked, "and I will." She rolled into him, using her body weight to shove him off the bed. He moved slowly but surely.

"Hey—," he cried as he neared the edge of the bed. Noah grabbed his wife as he tumbled off of the bed. Together, they landed on the floor with a resounding, "Oomph."

"You okay?" Cameron brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

He kissed her softly, "All better."

"We should get going…" Noah kissed her neck, "Or not…"

"You're late," Thirteen said suspiciously.

"Traffic," Noah insisted.

"Allison," Remy smirked, "You've got a bite mark on your neck."

Both Noah and Allison turned bright red before he spoke, "We'll, um, just get going then."

"You might want to put something on your neck first," the internist laughed, "Do you need some cover-up?"

"I have some," Allison answered, "Thanks."

They waved and walked to Cameron's office, where she dug out a mirror and covered the mark on her neck with makeup.

"I can't believe you left a mark on my neck," she complained, "and a bite mark at that."

"You've left a mark on my neck before," he countered, "In fact, I think there's one on my shoulder." He leaned over near the mirror, "See?"

She turned around and ran her fingers over the mark on his shoulder blade, "At least yours is hidden by your shirt."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, nudging aside the collar of her pink scrubs with his nose, "I'm sure I could make a mark hidden your shirt."

"We have to work, Noah," she sighed, refusing to admit that his kisses felt so good as his mouth got hers.

"Aw," he smiled against her skin, "but you taste good."

She laughed, "Maybe later."

He straightened, kissing his wife once more, "Fine," then, he smirked, "but we're grabbing dinner later and at an actual restaurant, not the hospital cafeteria."

Cameron smiled, "Sounds great."

"I'll see you as soon as I get called down for a consult," he turned to leave but stopped, "I love you."

"I love you too," Allie smiled, "See you soon."

"No doubt," Noah left the room, then went up the Psych ward.

"Good morning, Dr. Field." One of the residents greeted him, "Would you sign off on this?"

"What is it?"

"The release papers for Mrs. Donald," replied the resident, "She has her bipolar meds, and she's staying with her sister."

Noah signed the page, then said, "Make sure she has three scheduled appointments in the next three months."

"Thanks, Dr. Field," the young doctor walked off.

He changed into a set of blue scrubs and threw on his white coat. Soon after, he was thrown into a whirlwind of seeing patients, one that did not allow him to see Allison, even fours into his shift, which was very rare.

"Noah," Nick appeared, "I got paged to the ER, but, since I haven't had any time with the residents, I'm sending you," the head of psychiatry winked, "That, and I know that you haven't gone down to see your wife all day."

"Thanks."

The ER was swamped, and Noah was quickly swamped trying to both see patients and find his wife.

"Doc!" A former patient of his cried out, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Tom," he reached out a hand to the man, "What about you?"

"Better than ever," Tom had broken his arm in a car accident, "You still dating Dr. Cameron?"

"Married now," Noah smiled, "You seeing anyone?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "I've gone on a couple of dates with somebody."

"Good to hear," Field motioned to Tom's arm, "What are you doing here?"

"Check up to make sure everything's healed properly," the man looked at his watch, "Speaking of which, I've got to go. It was nice seeing you, Doc. Give Dr. Cameron my regards."

"I will," he waved, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Doc," the other man walked off.

A hand appeared on Noah's shoulder, and he turned, automatically wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Hey, hey," he kissed her softly, "How're doing?"

"Long day," Cameron smiled, "I'm excited for dinner."

"Me too," Noah checked his watch, waiting a second for the minute hand to move, "and our shift is over."

**A/N Next: Dinner! Please review! **


End file.
